El buscador de Novias
by pekelittrell
Summary: Draco Malfoy decide que es el momento de casarse es por eso que llama al buscador de novias para que le consiga novia. Astoria es una sangre pura en edad de casarse el Buscador de novias los juntara pero todo sera asi de facil... se veran y sera amor a primera vista o sera simplemente otro matrimonio arreglado entre sangres puras Astoria / Draco
1. INTRODUCCION

Pues bien les dejo una historia que sera una adaptación, de una historia la cual su autora se llama Susan Carroll y como personales principales están Draco y Astoria, nunca he escrito algo sobre ellos me inclino por los Dramiones, pero estaba vez quise experimentar aparte la historia desde un inicio en que la leí pensé en Astoria.

así que les dejo una introducción haber si logre interesarlas

saludos

pekelittrell

**El Buscador De Novias**

**Se han casado por seguir una tradición, él desde el la mansión Malfoy, mientras ella permanecía en Londres; no se conocen. Ella esperaba encontrar un hombre gentil, educado y culto. Él, una mujer fuerte, capaz de encajar en aquella vieja mansión de piedras toscas y gastadas, de estancias oscuras y pasado lúgubre.**

Ni él ni ella han visto satisfechas sus expectativas: porque él es rudo, de mal talante, más dispuesto al golpe que a la caricia, y porque ella es fina y delgada, demasiado educada. Sólo_el buscador de novias_sabe que aquel hombre y aquella mujer compartirán al fin un amor de leyenda.

**ÉL ES DRACO MALFOY**

Todos los magos lo temen, a algunos incluso les inspira terror. La Guerra dejo a la familia Malfoy una reputación llena de barro: la soledad y la tristeza, el doloroso y peligroso don de entender y manejar la magia negra como nadie, la obligación de los varones de casarse no con quien quieran, sino con quien elija _el buscador de novias_... Pero, ¿querrá la vida que un hombre y una mujer tan distintos rompan el hilo del destino para encontrar la paz y el amor?

**ELLA ASTORIA GREENGRASS**

Procede de las mejores familias sangre puras londinenses; tiene un apellido de calidad, el cuerpo fino y los mejores modales, la mujer ideal para casarla con un sangre pura. Claro que la mansión Malfoy está a cinco días de viaje y dicen las malas lenguas que una maldición lo habita... A ella no le importan las habladurías; no le dan miedo ni maldiciones ni la magia negra, ni los retratos de crueles antepasados. Pero de su esposo, ese Malfoy, ¿no son de temer su cabellera platinada, ese brazo marcado por la marca tenebrosa, esa espalda tan ancha que sería imposible abrazarla?


	2. CAPITULO 1

NOTA: solo para recordar ya que no lo puse en el capitulo pasado todos los personajes y términos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling solo los usare un poco para esta historia.

Les dejo el primer capítulo que lo disfruten...

Pekelittrell

**Capitulo 1**

Pocos hombres se aventuraban a entrar en la parte vieja de la mansión Malfoy. La luz de un millar de velas no habría sido suficiente para disipar la oscuridad del gran zaguán medieval con sus sombras furtivas y sus antiguos secretos que durante siglos se habían acumulado, densos como el polvo en un terreno escabroso, en el suelo desigual.

Al propietario actual de la mansión no le producía temor el antiguo despacho, sino que lo despreciaba: las frías paredes de piedra cubiertas literalmente con retratos de unos antepasados que ningún hombre sensato se habría vanagloriado de poseer. Sin embargo, era un buen lugar para un hombre que deseara estar solo, para dirigir asuntos de naturaleza secreta, siempre que no le impresionara la sensación de ser vigilado por docenas de pares de ojos pintados, o de que un fantasma pudiera deslizarse sin más, de uno de los retratos en cuanto les diera la espalda.

Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a todo esto. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que lo perseguían los fantasmas desde el momento de su nacimiento. Se despojó de su capa, y de las pesadas botas y sé acercó al espejo que estaba, ante la gran mesa de roble.

Al otro lado de las estrechas ventanas arqueadas, la tarde gris de otro día de invierno se iba transformando en noche. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea producía un brillo casi demoníaco en los pómulos de Draco y enviaba la sombra alargada de su musculosa silueta a la gran pared de piedra.

Mostraba el aspecto de un caballero medieval mientras contemplaba el espejo que tenía ante él. Torció la boca con una expresión satisfecha.

Draco resistió la tentación unos instantes y luego se acercó más a la mesa.

Draco aferro las manos a la mesa, molesto por el modo en que le temblaban sus dedos. Se quedó contemplando el cristal; al principio, todo lo que vio fue su imagen reflejada en él, su frente ancha, sus mandíbulas cuadradas, la nariz aguileña que había heredado de sus antepasados ingleses. Los ojos grises como la plata, la piel casi lechosa y la cabellera rubia casi platinada que procedía de su sangre pura.

Sujetó la mesa con las manos, apretó la punta de la nariz contra el cristal, más allá de su imagen.

— Concéntrate, demonios, concéntrate — se dijo en voz alta. Entonces sintió que empezaba aquella sensación familiar de hormigueo, al principio doloroso, como si cientos de agujas al rojo vivo le pincharan el fondo de los ojos. Y el cuerpo parecía empequeñecerse e introducirse en el cristal.

El fragmento de cristal se nubló. A continuación, a través de los remolinos de neblina, empezó a tomar forma la visión... Una forma de mujer. Volvía a ser ella, la mujer de flotantes cabellos, por el viento, unos cabellos de un rubio dorado que parecían de oro

— La mujer de oro — murmuró Draco acercándose más para distinguir los rasgos de su rostro; apretó los dedos contra la mesa y el dolor en el fondo de los ojos creció en intensidad. Como las otras veces que había consultado el cristal, los rasgos siguieron eludiéndolo. Y, sin embargo, tuvo la inexplicable sensación de que ella estaba más cerca.

Sintió una picazón en la nuca y tuvo un presentimiento, la premonición de un desastre inminente, de que quienquiera que fuese y donde estuviera aquella criatura, iba a provocar la ruina de Draco Malfoy.

— Guárdate de la mujer de oro. Viene...

Draco apenas fue consciente de que murmuró esas palabras en voz alta. La visión comenzó a desvanecerse. La estaba perdiendo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, hasta que sintió como si el cráneo se le partiera en dos. La mujer de cabellos dorados se desvaneció en la niebla y él se quedó mirando un espejo elegantemente trabajado.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos hasta que el dolor ardiente en la cabeza empezó a remitir. Sólo entonces fue capaz de pensar, de considerar lo que acababa de ver.

«Guárdate de la mujer de oro. » ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? Las cejas de Malfoy se unieron en el entrecejo. Era una premonición que debía tener en cuenta porque precisamente hacía poco que se le había ocurrido tomar esposa. Visiones de una mujer—bruja, oscuras, turbadoras, que sólo le prometían problemas. Pero ¿acaso alguna vez su futuro le había prometido algo diferente?

Evidentemente, había una solución muy simple para todo aquello.

Seguir viviendo detrás de los muros de su casa fortaleza, como había hecho en los últimos cinco años, prohibiendo la entrada a todos los miembros del sexo femenino. Olvidándose de buscar una novia.

Simple, aunque casi imposible, porque la decisión de casarse no era exactamente de su elección. De hecho, no podía elegir en absoluto. Era otra faceta de la maldición de su familia. Los hombres Malfoy siempre sabían cuándo había llegado el momento de desposarse.

Y eso era una necesidad que llegaba hasta lo más hondo, mucho más que un mero deseo de la carne. Era un instinto antiguo, un anhelo tan salvaje y poderoso como el mar que rompía en los acantilados debajo de la mansión, una soledad desesperada que hacía que Draco deseara salir a los páramos en plena noche, como un gran lobo negro para aullar a la luna toda su tristeza.

Resistirse era una agonía. Durante los últimos meses, intentó negar la agitación de su sangre, pero como todos los Malfoys antes que él, se vio obligado a rendirse. Maldijo y perjuró todo lo que quiso, pero finalmente hizo lo que tenía que hacer: envió a buscar al Buscador de novias.

El anciano ya debía de estar en camino. Draco esperaba la llegada del hechicero Septimus Fitzleger con una mezcla de hosca resignación y de impaciencia. Impaciencia que le había inducido a la equivocación de consultar de nuevo ese maldito don que tenía.

Draco se apartó de la mesa. Se aproximó a una de las ventanas como si el hecho de mirar afuera pudiera apresurar la llegada de Fitzleger.

El antiguo zaguán se había construido lejos de la zona que daba al mar y la angosta ventana se asomaba a las colinas oscurecidas por la noche. La luna llena brillaba encima de los prados, convirtiéndolos en un lugar de ensueño. La mansión Malfoy tierra de grandes magos sangre pura. Una tierra mágica.

Draco amaba estas tierras, pero también lo habría hecho sin la magia. En su vida había sufrido mucho por esta causa. Sobre él se abatía el cansancio y le habría gustado vivir una vida como lo hacían los demás hombres. Sin prejuicios de sangre sin tradiciones familiares, sin mujeres de oro, sin zonas de sus hogares ancestrales perdidas en las sombras y, sobre todo, sin un Buscador de novias. Envidiaba la libertad de poder elegir una novia a su gusto, engendrar unos hijos por amor no por obligación que se distinguieran por sus valores y aptitudes y no por su pureza de sangre, morir como un anciano satisfecho y no derrumbado y amargado como su padre había hecho antes que él.

Inútiles deseos, sin embargo, si se llamaba Malfoy. Se sintió tenso, con todos los sentidos alerta. Fitzleger había llegado al castillo. A Draco le habría gustado creer que su oído era extraordinariamente agudo, pero sabía de lo que se trataba.

Estaba sintiendo a Fitzleger pasar por la magia que cuidaba su hogar. Alejándose de la ventana, clavó la vista en la pesada puerta de comunicación.

Sintió una punzada de dolor, y en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió. Era un poder que Draco procuraba no exhibir habitualmente, pero el anciano que apareció en el umbral estaba demasiado familiarizado con los secretos de la familia Malfoy para que le preocupara algo tan trivial como que una puerta se abriera aparentemente sola.

Oculto en las profundidades de una capa larga y oscura, el hechicero Fitzleger se introdujo en el despacho. Tenía un aspecto siniestro, hasta que se retiró la capucha. Entonces la ilusión desapareció.

Fitzleger tenía poco cabello en el centro de la cabeza, pero a ambos lados le crecía largo como dos alas blancas, mientras las mejillas desgastadas estaban enrojecidas por el frío aire invernal. Los rasgos del rostro traslucían la paciencia, sus pálidos ojos azules poseían la mirada de quien se aflige de las enfermedades que ve en el mundo, pero le queda siempre la esperanza de su sanación.

— Buenas tardes — dijo Draco.

— Buenas tardes, sr Malfoy — contestó Fitzleger inclinándose. Como la mayoría de las personas del pueblo, seguía tratando a Malfoy con el antiguo título, aunque la familia lo había perdido después de la guerra.

Draco observó que el anciano estaba temblando y lo invitó a aproximarse al fuego. Mientras aceraba a las llamas sus delicadas manos con venas azuladas, Fitzleger suspiró.

— Ah, esto es mucho mejor. La noche es un poco fría.

Le dio la capa a Malfoy y este observó que el hechicero se había vestido casi regiamente para la ocasión, con su mejor abrigo de lana, túnica semi formal.

Aquello provocó que Draco fuera consciente de su descuido en el vestir. Le habría agradado demostrar un poco más de respeto hacia el hombre.

Draco se echó hacia atrás las mangas de la camisa mientras arrastraba una silla y la acercaba a la chimenea para Fitzleger. A menudo le sorprendía el pensamiento de que él y el frágil anciano fueran parientes lejanos. Sin embargo, compartían el mismo antepasado, el primer Malfoy malvado, que había extendido su semilla a manos llenas por todo el mundo.

De tales frutos procedía la rama bastarda del hechicero, conocida con el nombre de Fitzleger. Sin duda habría divertido mucho a ese diablo de Armand Malfoy saber que los descendientes de sus veleidades habían evolucionado hasta una familia de respetables magos.

Draco echó una rápida mirada de disgusto al retrato que dominaba el extremo del Salón, un mago vestido con túnica y capucha, unos brillantes ojos grises, los labios llenos torcidos en una sonrisa burlona y medio oculta por la barba.

Aquel hombre execrable siempre parecía estar al borde de la carcajada. La leyenda decía que no abandonó la sonrisa ni siquiera cuando se dirigía a la pira para ser quemado por brujería... Apartó los ojos del retrato, consciente del incómodo silencio que se había establecido entre él y Fitzleger. Aunque no era íntimo del anciano, normalmente no tenía ninguna dificultad a la hora de hablar con él. Quizás ahora se debía a que Fitzleger no había ido allí a discutir sobre magia ni a pedir ayuda para los pobres del pueblo.

Había ido a cumplir la antigua función de Buscador de novias. Y por esta razón Draco estaba en desventaja, en su papel de solicitante. Lo aborrecía.

Mientras se devanaba la mente buscando el modo de empezar, Fitzleger carraspeó y rompió el silencio.

— Siento haberme retrasado. Pero me entretuve después de cenar. La señorita Parkinson vino a invitarme a su boda

A Draco le perturbó escuchar aquel nombre. No quería hacer preguntas, pero no pudo dominarse.

— ¿Y cómo les va?

— Tan bien como a cualquier joven que esta enamorada y a punto de casarse.

Draco emitió algo parecido a un resoplido. Para Fitzleger era bastante fácil hablar. No poseía los extraños poderes que atormentaban a Draco. La inclinación de Fitzleger consistía en una sola cosa, en la rara habilidad de seleccionar la esposa adecuada para un Malfoy, de encontrar la compañera ideal para su alma.

Draco dudaba de que tal mujer existiera para él, aunque carecía del coraje de oponerse a la tradición familiar. Dio unos cuantos pasos frente al fuego.

— Muy bien. Ambos sabemos lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Vayamos al asunto. Mis exigencias son muy simples. Se las voy a enumerar.

«Deseo una mujer fuerte y sana. Como soy alto, preferiría una mujer bastante alta. — Draco indicó la altura de su hombro— . Deberá ser prudente, práctica, buena y que posea algún conocimiento sobre magia fuera de lo normal. Y con la suficiente sensibilidad para poder conversar durante las comidas.

— Malfoy, me confunde — se lamentó Fitzleger— . ¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea que le encuentre: un caballo, una novia o un nuevo elfo para los que haceres? Draco continuó, ignorando sus palabras.

— Deberá ser una mujer valiente, con los nervios de acero.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Además de manejar magia especializada, piensas Malfoy que tu esposa también deberá dirigir la mansión?

— No es necesario que sea una belleza — dijo Draco mirándolo— . Mejor que sea fea, no una de esas inútiles criaturas que se pasan la vida frente al espejo o que provoque a otros hombres convirtiéndome en un cornudo.

— Malfoy... — Fitzleger intentó interrumpirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Draco no se lo permitió.

— Y no deseo una mujer con los cabellos de color castaño dorado como el oro. Puede ser morena, castaña, pelirroja y hasta canosa. Todo menos dorado como el oro.

— Pero Malfoy...

— Y no quiero que sea delicada. Prefiero una mujer fuerte, una mujer rolliza de anchas caderas y pechos grandes.

— ¿Debo llevar conmigo una cinta métrica para medirla? — esta vez Fitzleger consiguió interrumpirlo. Su ligera risita irritó a Draco— Malfoy, esto no funciona así.

— ¿Entonces querrá explicarme cómo diablos se hace?

— Por un instinto tan inexplicable como sus habilidades. Cuando esté en presencia de su novia, lo sabré. Como una varita mágica es atraída por su dueño verdadero

— Mi varita mágica me ha llevado al lecho de algunas mozas del pueblo. Pero esto no significa que alguna de ellas pueda ser una esposa adecuada para mí.

— Eso es lujuria, milord. Ahora estamos hablando de algo muy diferente, y lo sabe. Debe confiar en mí. Le encontraré una esposa de verdad.

— Si es la esposa adecuada, tendrá todo lo que le he enumerado.

— Es posible.

— ¡Así ha debe ser, maldita sea! — Draco se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño— Puedo elegir una escoba, una arma, hasta un perro. ¿Acaso no puedo intervenir en la elección de la que va a ser mi esposa? ¡Demonios!

— Comprendo lo duro que puede resultar — dijo Fitzleger procurando suavizar la situación— Entregarle a otro hombre el control sobre un asunto tan personal. Pero lo hice muy bien para su familia en el pasado. Encontré a su abuela para su abuelo cuando apenas era un muchacho. Y disfrutaron de una unión larga y dichosa. Y lo mismo sus padres, tíos y sus primos.

— ya sé que seleccionó a mi madre — acabó Draco por él— . No necesito que me lo recuerde.

La imagen de su madre estaba indeleblemente grabada en su mente, aunque hiciera seis años de su muerte. Todavía veía su pálido rostro y su figura de huesos finos, sus cabellos dorados, pero lo que nunca olvidaría eran sus ojos.

Un muchacho tenía que ver en los ojos de su madre sólo amor y no terror.

— Lo siento, milord — la voz de Fitzleger devolvió a Draco al presente— . No quiero traerle fantasmas del pasado.

— Nadie trae fantasmas del pasado, Fitzleger. Están muy tranquilos en su territorio.

Draco se esforzó por concentrarse en el asunto que le interesaba.

— Tiene que haber más de una mujer en Inglaterra que reúna estas características. No veo la razón de que no pueda centrar su arte adivinatorio entre ellas.

— Pero Malfoy. — Fitzleger dirigió a Draco una mirada llena de pena, porque al parecer comprendía la futilidad del argumento. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y añadió— Muy bien. Haré todo lo que pueda para encontrarle la esposa que desea.

— Muy bien. ¿Cuándo empezará la búsqueda? Quiero zanjar el asunto antes de que acabe el próximo verano.

— ¿Malfoy estás impaciente?

— Claro que no.

-No desearía causarle molestias. Lo mejor será que empiece la búsqueda inmediatamente. Partiré hacia Londres mañana mismo.

— ¡Londres! — Exclamó Draco haciendo hincapié en la palabra— . ¡Allí no encontrará una esposa para mí! Entre un montón de chiquillas de ciudad que no desean otra cosa que ir de compras y chismorrear durante todo el día.

— Estoy seguro de que existen mujeres sensatas en Londres tanto como en cualquier otro lugar y allí es donde mi instinto me dice que vaya. — Fitzleger dejó el vaso de vino que tenía en la mano y se levantó— Por fortuna mi hermana mayor se casó con un comerciante de la ciudad. Me quedaré en su casa mientras le busco esposa. Y cuando la haya encontrado, le enviaré recado.

— No estoy muy convencido. Jamás me ha gustado Londres y no tengo intención de . Esa ciudad siempre ha traído mala suerte a los Malfoys.

— Es cierto que algunos de sus antepasados encontraron allí su desgracia...

— Nuestros antepasados — le recordó Draco con cierto regusto irónico.

La mirada de Fitzleger se desplazó involuntariamente hasta el retrato, igual que la de Draco. El viejo bribón parecía burlarse de ellos y ambos desviaron rápidamente la vista.

— Aunque no creo que exista ninguna maldición en Londres — continuó Fitzleger— . Si usted no viene a la ciudad, ¿cómo cortejará a la novia?

— Lo hará usted por mí. Podemos casarnos por poderes.

— ¿Qué? — Fitzleger abrió la boca con expresión de desaliento.

— Si yo no intervengo en la elección de la muchacha, no veo por qué no puede cortejarla usted.

— Milord, no puede casarse sin haber visto primero a la novia.

— ¿Y por qué no? Me ha dicho que confíe plenamente en usted, _Buscador de novias. _

— Sí, pero... pero...

— Además, no soy un hombre de naturaleza o de temperamento cursi y romántico.

— Pero Malfoy, no estamos en la época medieval. Ninguna dama de buena familia consentirá casarse con usted sin verlo antes.

— ¿Por qué no, si ya está destinada a ser mi esposa?

— Es que al destino también se le ha de ayudar un poquito, hijo.

— Esta es su labor, ¿no le parece? No dudo que será lo bastante elocuente a mi favor y estoy preparado para ofrecer un pago muy generoso.

— No puede comprar una esposa — dijo Fitzleger mirándolo sorprendido.

— Claro que sí. Siempre se ha hecho. Hay que encontrar a una mujer con poca fortuna y podrá encandilarla con el tamaño de mi fortuna. Hasta puede atraerla con una descripción de mi aspecto y de mi agradable disposición. Aunque hay algo que no deberá decirle.

— ¿Y qué es, Malfoy?

— No deberá hablarle de mi extraña herencia.

— ¿Usted cree que tal ocultación es sensata? Quiero decir... — Fitzleger dudó y luego añadió con deferencia— . Me temo que es la misma equivocación que cometió su padre.

— No, mi padre fue muy sincero con mi madre antes de casarse. Creo que mi madre encontró todas estas historias de los Malfoys muy románticas... al menos hasta que yo nací. Pero no estamos hablando de mi madre. Estamos hablando de mi esposa. ¿Usted cree que alguna mujer en su sano juicio querrá casarse conmigo, sabiendo quién soy y lo que soy? ¡No! Mi esposa deberá permanecer en la ignorancia hasta que yo determine el momento adecuado para revelárselo.

— ¿Y cómo podrá mantener el secreto? Su esposa oirá rumores de la gente del pueblo.

— Nadie hablará si yo lo ordeno — dijo Draco con fiereza.

— Pero existe alguien sobre el que usted no manda. — Fitzleger hizo un ademán hacia el retrato que dominaba el salón.

— Sí, bien, afortunadamente ese alguien limitará sus murmullos a esta parte de la mansión. Simplemente le prohibiré a mi esposa que venga aquí — repuso Draco con una risita.

— Malfoy, esto no es muy acertado. Comenzar un matrimonio con tales ocultaciones.

— Se hará como yo digo — inquirió Draco cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Lo haremos a mi manera o no lo haremos.

Raras veces había visto signos de angustia en el plácido Fitzleger. Pero ahora el mago se pasó las manos por los blancos cabellos. Cuando quiso ponerse la capucha, parecía tan agitado que Draco tuvo que ayudarlo.

— No está bien, no está bien — murmuró Fitzleger una y otra vez— . Sus condiciones son muy duras, Malfoy. Muy duras. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a recordarlas todas.

— Ah, porque se las voy a dar escritas en un papel — repuso él mientras se inclinaba, para buscar en el interior de la mesa y sacar un rollito de papel de pergamino que había guardado allí unas horas antes.

Lo desenrolló y lo volvió a leer por última vez antes de entregárselo a Fitzleger. Claro que cuando aquella mañana había escrito las instrucciones, no decía nada de evitar a una mujer de pelo de oro. Pero seguramente Fitzleger lo recordaría.

El resto estaba todo allí... una mujer fuerte y sana, buena en magia, carente de belleza, práctica y valerosa. Sí, sobre todo valerosa.

«Que la muerte no le produzca temor.»

En cuanto ese pensamiento apareció en la mente de Draco le recorrió un escalofrío mientras una corriente de aire helado hacía oscilar las velas.

El pergamino salió volando de su mano, como si unos dedos invisibles lo hubieran cogido. Draco oyó una risita burlona. Durante un instante permaneció tenso y luego soltó una maldición. Siguió detrás del papel y lo aplastó con la bota justo a tiempo de evitar que se quemara dentro de la chimenea.

El viento desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Las velas recuperaron el brillo normal y Draco, apretando los labios, se inclinó a recoger el pergamino.

Cuando se enderezó, Fitzleger lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. El anciano no parecía tener miedo, sólo estaba un poco alterado.

— ¿Era él? — preguntó con un murmullo.

— Ese diablo de Armand Malfoy. ¿Quién más podía ser? — Draco miró al personaje del retrato. Los ojos negros de Próspero le devolvieron una mirada burlona. Dejó escapar una blasfemia— . Sería estupendo, Fitzleger, tener unos antepasados que cuando se les dijera «descansa en paz» tuvieran la amabilidad de hacerlo.

Soltó una carcajada desdeñosa que resonó por todo el salón. Fitzleger suspiró y apoyó la mano en la manga de Draco.

— Pobre muchacho. Cuánto deseo que puedas encontrar un poco de paz en medio de todo esto.

— ¿Paz? — Draco soltó una risita amarga— . No espero encontrarla hasta que muera. Y dado que soy un Malfoy, probablemente ni siquiera entonces.

Cogió la mano de Fitzleger, le dio la vuelta y le puso en la palma el pergamino.

— No, anciano. Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer por mí.

Y Draco, sólo con una mirada, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín.

— Váyase — ordenó— Y encuéntreme una esposa

Creo que se da a entender que en esta historia Draco y Astoria no se conocen del pasado.

Gracias a Ursa Cassiopeia Lastrange y a Jasmin por ser los primero RR espero cumplir sus expectativas con la historia saludos a las dos


	3. Chapter 3

Pues bien dejo el segundo capítulo, recordando los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y estoy solo es diversión …..

Disfruten el capitulo

...

Capítulo 2

La cabalgata parecía fuera de lugar cuando se adentró por la estrecha carretera. Los escoltas con libreas escarlata precedían a dos carruajes empujados por llamativos dragones, el primer vehículo de los dos inspiraba respeto. Con su exterior azul cielo y sus adornos dorados, era como algo surgido de las leyendas de muggles de reyes y princesas, cuentos de coches de hadas que llevaban a incautos viajeros a través de los páramos para hacerlos desaparecer en el mundo de los fantasmas.

La joven que se asomó por la ventanilla del primer carruaje podía muy bien ser confundida con la reina de las hadas. Tenía el rostro fino y una complexión casi etérea. Su esbelto cuello apenas parecía lo bastante fuerte para soportar el peso de su cabeza, cubierta con un sombrero de terciopelo negro de copa ancha adornado con cuatro plumas blancas.

Sin embargo, no había nada irreal en la expresión de los ojos azules de Astoria Greengrass. Debajo de unas cejas rubias y de forma delicada, brillaban llenos de curiosidad vital e inteligencia. Sujetándose para soportar los traqueteos del carruaje, Astoria observó el escenario que estaban atravesando.

Era una tierra accidentada y desierta que parecía olvidada de la primavera. No se veía un indicio de verde por ningún lugar, sólo los interminables páramos con el brezo negro y los arbustos de retama. Aquí y allá, un árbol nudoso alargaba las ramas desnudas hacia el cielo como los dedos esqueléticos de alguna pobre alma condenada al infierno.

Estaba viajando por la frontera de sus tierras, el límite de su mundo. Draco Malfoy. Su marido. El hombre al que había prometido amar y obedecer para siempre en una ceremonia por poderes hacía apenas quince días.

La mano de Astoria se dirigió involuntariamente a la miniatura que llevaba debajo del vestido de seda bordada de color esmeralda. Sujeto con una fina cinta azul, el marfil ovalado se apoyaba justo encima de sus pechos. El pequeño portarretrato de su nuevo esposo se lo había entregado Fitzleger, junto con un anillo de oro liso que ahora llevaba en el dedo tan apretado como las promesas que le había dado al hombre que nunca había visto, al menos no en carne y hueso.

Astoria sintió la forma de la miniatura a través de la ropa, mientras que la imagen del hombre hermoso de platinados cabellos fuera exacta a la que allí estaba pintada. Era una seguridad que Astoria necesitaba más y más a medida que se iban acercando a su destino. Hasta las ruedas del carruaje parecían decirle con sus crujidos:

«¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?»

— Dios mío, Astoria, esto es el fin del mundo — la voz desconsolada de la compañera de viaje de Astoria la hizo volver la atención al interior del carruaje.

— No, sólo es el final, es Wiltshire mi próximo hogar Hetty — dijo Astoria con alegre determinación. Se apoyó en el respaldo de terciopelo y volvió el rostro hacia su prima.

Miss Harriet Greengrass, de treinta años, era una mujer alta e imponente, con una espalda impresionante. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un moño tirante que acentuaba la severidad de su expresión.

— Es la mansión más olvidada de Merlín que he visto en mi vida — dijo Harriet— Aquí afuera no hay nada. Ni siquiera una granja. ¿Dónde está la mansión Malfoy?

— No lo sé. No puede estar muy lejos.

— Lo mismo dijiste cuando nos detuvimos en el último pueblecito. Y no hemos visto nada más que estos páramos solitarios. Justo el tipo de lugar para que te asalten y te abandonen a tu suerte.

— Siempre estás llena de optimismo, Hetty — se quejó Astoria.

— Le dije a tu padre que necesitaríamos más escolta para nuestra protección. ¡Bien! Estoy segura de que nadie podrá culparme si nos raptan y todas tus ropas de novia acaban en manos de unos asesinos.

— Estos desesperados criminales tuyos se volverían locos con mis camisones. Te pasas demasiado tiempo imaginando que te raptan, a veces creo que en secreto desearías tener un encuentro con uno o dos ladrones bien parecidos.

La respuesta de Harriet llegó en forma de mirada indignada y Astoria dejó de sonreír con ironía. Deseaba que su prima, por algún milagro, adquiriera sentido del humor. Dos días en un carruaje con esa mujer y sus predicciones pesimistas fueron suficientes para que Astoria se olvidara de las convenciones y deseara huir montando en lo que fuera. Sólo la reprimía el terror a montar un animal que su paso más rápido era el trote.

Harriet dirigió otra mirada de desaprobación al paisaje yermo y se volvió hacia su prima.

— Espero que estés satisfecha. Esto es a lo que te llevado tu temeraria decisión, a este mago oscuro y exmortifago...

— ¡Oh, Harriet, por favor!

— Te lo dije, te advertí docenas de veces...

— Cientos de veces — señaló Astoria débilmente.

— ¡Ha sido una locura! Casarse con un misterioso caballero de cuya familia se sabe es adoradora de la magia negra. ¿Acaso sabes algo de ese marido tuyo?

— Sé... lo suficiente — repuso Astoria con más convicción de la que sentía.

— ¡Hummm! — Exclamó Harriet— Todavía no puedo imaginar cómo pudiste persuadir a tus padres para que lo consintieran.

— En cuanto les hice saber las generosas disposiciones del señor Malfoy, enseguida se ablandaron sus corazones.

Astoria no quería que su voz sonara cínica o amarga, pero conocía demasiado bien a sus encantadores e irresponsables padres. Su madre había insistido en que su casa necesitaba volver a ser decorada de nuevo de arriba abajo y luego estaba su padre, con su fatal afán de seguir siendo una familia sangre pura.

Y el resto de la familia, su querida hermana mayor, Daphne, con su afición por la ropa y las joyas, por casarse con un hombre de largos títulos y claro sangre pura.

Ninguno de ellos había apreciado nunca el hecho de que todas esas actividades costaban una gran cantidad de dinero hasta que la familia Greengrass se encontró al borde de la ruina. Siempre había sido la práctica Astoria la encargada de encontrar la manera de salvarlos.

Harriet movió la cabeza con expresión sombría.

— Lo único que sé, Astoria, es que no te has comportado con tu prudencia habitual.

— Sí que lo he hecho. ¿Hay algo más prudente que una boda de conveniencia? Y todo se arreglará.

— Así no, con un novio que no se atreve a mostrar la cara, como si tuviera algún terrible secreto que ocultar. En lugar de enviarme a mí, tus padres deberían de haberte acompañado. Así todos pensarían que se aseguraban de que no te habías casado con un trol.

Astoria había tenido el mismo pensamiento, pero como era sensible, lo había apartado rápidamente. En Londres estaban en plena temporada. Su madre tenía que asistir a una docena de bailes y su padre tenía al fin nuevos negocios que probar. La familia volvía a tener fondos.

— Sólo espero que tu familia te lo agradezca, Astoria — dijo Harriet con voz monótona— Que te agradezca el gran sacrificio que has hecho.

— ¡Oh, Hetty! Tú consideras que es un sacrificio casarse con cualquier hombre. El señor Malfoy deseaba una esposa. Yo necesitaba un marido rico. Es así de simple. No soy una mártir. Casarme con él era lo más lógico que podía hacer.

— Pobre corderito. Pobre, pobre corderito.

Astoria se sobresaltó y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Aunque simpatizaba con Harriet, a veces era capaz de alterarle los nervios.

Fue un gran alivio cuando su prima se calló. Harriet podía ser amable, Astoria lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora su prima decía en voz alta las dudas y los temores que ella trataba de ocultar. En más de una ocasión, durante el viaje, había querido ordenarle al cochero que diera la vuelta para volver a la vida que conocía en Londres, esa vida llena de fiestas, bailes y salones, una vida en la que ella nunca se había sentido a gusto, pero en la que estaba a salvo y le era familiar.

Sólo una cosa la hizo seguir adelante. Astoria tiró con fuerza de la cinta que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Sacó lentamente la miniatura de marfil y la ocultó en la mano como un tesoro secreto.

Contempló aquel rostro hermoso, los rasgos masculinos suavizados por la fotografía que cambiaba cada rato de perfil. Era el rostro de un poeta, de un amante, de un soñador. Los cabellos de color rubio casi plata, una boca sensual y generosa, una mandíbula fuerte y marcada. Pero fueron los ojos de Draco los que cautivaron a Astoria desde el principio. Parecían salirse del retrato, iluminados por una luz extraña, le hablaban de fuertes anhelos y la cautivaron con secretas melancolías.

Astoria se aseguró de que Harriet no la miraba y entonces levantó la miniatura. La rozó suavemente con los labios y sonrió interiormente.

Acuerdos, propiedades, conveniencia. Astoria le habló a Hetty de todo ello, de que su familia se aliviaría y hasta para ella también resultaría un alivio. Pero lo cierto era no que existía una lógica en su decisión de contraer matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. Se sentía mucho peor que una muchacha poco juiciosa que hubiera perdido la cabeza por un joven al que acabara de conocer.

Ella había perdido la cabeza por un retrato, se había dejado convencer por un extraño hombrecito de largos cabellos blancos y ojosde ángel.

Fitzleger no era el tipo de mago que llamaba la atención en Londres o que recibía invitaciones de las mejores casas. Era un mago modesto. Astoria no hubiera perdido mucho tiempo hablando con él porque generalmente encontraba a las gentes modestas, poco cultivadas e ignorantes.

Sin embargo, ese Fitzleger hablaba con suavidad y era una persona muy educada. Pero esto solo no habría sido suficiente para que ella le prestara atención. Se conocieron por accidente, cuando ella estaba la librería flourish & blotts. A ella se le cayo un libro y el se lo recogió.

Astoria no estaba completamente segura de cómo llegaron a entablar conversación. A partir de ese día, esperaba la llamada del mago, casi como si esperara a un viejo amigo. Era un hombre culto, pero ella no lo quería ver para hablar de libros o de filosofía.

No, lo que la intrigaba era la extraña diligencia que lo había llevado a Londres. Por él se enteró de que el señor Malfoy había encargado al mago que le buscara una esposa.

— ¿Y dice usted que el señor Malfoy vive solo en su antigua mansión? — le había preguntado.

— Con un montón de sirvientes. La mansión Malfoy está muy aislada y el señor Malfoy casi nunca la abandona a menos que sea por negocios. Aquello tocó la fibra de Astoria y ella siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Y es tan tímido que no puede buscarse él mismo una esposa?

— El señor Malfoy tiene sus buenas razones para confiar en mis diligencias.

— ¿Es un hombre inteligente? ¿Culto?

— Posee muchos talentos... únicos. — Fitzleger se interrumpió con un repentino ataque de tos mientras Astoria esperaba ansiosa que continuara.

— El señor Malfoy es un buen mago. Es un hombre muy consciente. La Mansión Malfoy es una finca opulenta y está llena de historia.

— ¿Qué clase de historia?

— Bien, posee... posee una extensa biblioteca, el trabajo de muchas generaciones.

— Y este señor Draco Malfoy, ¿lee mucho?

— Oh... oh, sí, le gustan mucho los libros.

— ¡Ah! — suspiró Astoria.

Su mente exuberante se llenó con todos los detalles acerca de Draco Malfoy. Lo podía ver con toda claridad, un hombre culto que prefería la vida solitaria a los demás placeres que gustaban a los hombres. Lo veía pálido y esbelto por sus largas noches de estudio, en busca de la sabiduría que le proporcionaban los libros.

Cuando Fitzleger puso la miniatura de Draco en sus manos, Astoria ya estaba completamente embelesada.

—el joven mago está muy solo en la Mansión junto al mar — le había dicho Fitzleger.

— También se puede estar solo en medio de una bulliciosa ciudad, señor — le había replicado Astoria con una triste sonrisa.

— Usted podría aliviar esa soledad, mi querida Miss Greengrass. Creo que está destinada a ser la esposa de Draco.

— ¿Yo? — Astoria se había reído de sus palabras— Me temo que no poseo ni la fortuna ni las gracias que la mayoría de los hombres buscan en una esposa.

— El señor Malfoy no es como los demás hombres. No lo puedo explicar, pero lo sé... — el anciano puso una mano sobre la de ella y la apretó— Sé que usted es todo lo que Draco podría desear. Y estoy convencido de todo corazón que es la única mujer que podría amar.

Qué locura. Pero al mirar en el interior de los ojos azules de Fitzleger, Astoria lo creyó. Y lo más extraño fue que ella hacía tiempo que había renunciado a cualquier esperanza de matrimonio.

Astoria sabía que no poseía el encanto suficiente para que un hombre olvidara que no poseía dote. Y aunque no hubiera sido consciente de sus limitaciones, tenía una madre y a toda la sociedad de Londres que se lo recordaba.

La inteligencia de Astoria, su lógica, sus maneras francas, alarmaron a los pocos admiradores que tuvo. Adrian Pucey todavía se ocultaba detrás de las columnas cada vez que la veía entrar en un salón de baile.

A los veintidós años Astoria se había resignado a acabar sus días como su prima Harriet. Una solterona sin hijos, la parienta pobre, aunque intentara ser útil al resto de la familia y la invitaran a cenar cuando sobraba un sitio en la mesa.

Y entonces, de pronto, el señor Fitzleger le amplió sus perspectivas... podría tener su propia casa, hijos y un marido que cuidara de ella, que le ofrecería algo más que riquezas, es decir, la riqueza de su mente, un hombre que a su vez iba a valorarla.

«Sé que usted es todo lo que podría desear Draco Malfoy.» Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en el corazón de Astoria. Mirando el retrato de Draco, y quizá por primera vez en su vida, la práctica Astoria había empezado a soñar.

Fue arrancada de pronto de sus sueños por un vuelco repentino del carruaje que a punto estuvo de hacerla saltar de su asiento. El coche empezó entonces a avanzar más despacio.

— ¿Y ahora qué sucede? — exclamó Harriet frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Salteadores de caminos?

Astoria ocultó la miniatura de su vista.

— ¿A plena luz del día? Lo dudo... — empezó a decir, luego se interrumpió cuando uno de los escoltas se aproximó. Un joven se acercaba haciendo gestos para que Astoria se asomara por la ventanilla del carruaje.

No hizo caso de las protestas de Harriet y se asomó, mientras recibía un soplo de aire primaveral.

— ¿Qué sucede, Robert? — preguntó Astoria.

— He visto la mansión — gritó el joven con una voz llena de excitación— la mansión Malfoy.

El pulso empezó a latirle salvajemente. A pesar de que podía estropearse el peinado y las plumas, siguió asomada a la ventanilla.

La tierra se deslizaba hacia arriba abruptamente y en la cresta de un afloramiento rocoso, la mansión Malfoy parecía levantarse directamente de la tierra, una fortaleza de granito, con sus torres almenadas y sus bastiones que se recortaban contra el cielo gris.

— ¡Esto es una pesadilla! — exclamó Harriet con voz quejosa, acercándose a Astoria mientras se inclinaba en el asiento para verlo mejor.

— Qué absurdo — dijo Astoria, aunque estaba un poco intimidada— Sólo es una vieja mansión. Esta debe de ser la zona abandonada que me dijo el señor Fitzleger que no se utilizaba.

— Pues a mí me parece que todo el lugar debe de estar abandonado.

Astoria ignoró las palabras de Harriet. Su mirada se perdió en la distancia, inconsciente de las sacudidas del carruaje en las cuestas y de las quejas de su prima. Cuando se aproximaron más al castillo, Astoria contempló como hipnotizada las macizas torres y reja alta y cerrada como para prohibir la entrada de visitantes no deseados.

El aspecto de la mansión Malfoy era terrorífico... oscuro y mágico en su aislamiento, como un castillo encantado. Un lugar que parecía desafiar al tiempo. Reyes y reinos se habían levantado y caído, pero la mansión Malfoy seguía allí.

Astoria apretó la mano temblorosa contra su corazón, dominada por una fuerte emoción que apenas podía darle un nombre. Era como si toda su vida hubiera sido un preludio a todo aquello. Al fin había llegado a su destino, una mansión al borde del mar, con el dulce príncipe atrapado dentro de esos formidables muros esperándola para romper el conjuro de su soledad.

Tras años de búsqueda, Astoria Greengrass… más bien Malfoy finalmente llegaba a su hogar.

Astoria se apartó de la ventanilla y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarar esos extraños pensamientos. Se esforzó por concentrarse en asuntos más prácticos, como que dentro de unos minutos iba a descender del carruaje y se iba a reunir con su marido.

La asaltó una oleada de pánico, pero se dominó humedeciéndose los labios. Nunca en su vida le había preocupado tanto su apariencia como ese día. En ese momento Astoria habría cambiado toda su inteligencia y su cultura por la altura y la figura de Daphne.

La joven dominó esos pensamientos, se apartó un rizo y se arregló el cuello del vestido.

— Hetty, ¿estoy bien? — preguntó con ansiedad.

— Lo suficiente para impresionar a un ex mortifago — contestó Harriet soltando un resoplido.

— Mi Draco no es un exmor... — la última palabra se redujo a una expresión de indignación porque el carruaje dio una sacudida y se detuvo.

El corazón de Astoria dio un brinco al mismo tiempo que el coche. Cuando uno de sus criados abrió la puerta del coche, la joven descendió los peldaños muy compuesta.

Se puso la capa alrededor de los hombros y se sujetó el sombrero para protegerse de la brisa que soplaba. Allí hasta el aire parecía más rudo. El viento, cargado con el olor y la fuerza del mar, silbaba con un sonido suave y agudo alrededor de las piedras de la mansión.

El segundo carruaje, cargado con los baúles de Astoria y con su elfa doméstica, se detuvo junto al otro coche. Ambos vehículos estaban detenidos en un camino de gravilla, ante una de las alas de la mansión Malfoy que parecía haber sufrido una remodelación. Las ventanas eran alargadas y una fachada añadida, completada con unos pilares corintios y un pórtico. Una doble hilera de escaleras curvadas llevaban hasta la gran puerta principal.

Harriet salió del carruaje y se acercó a Astoria. Contempló la mansión con su habitual perspectiva negativa.

— ¿Y dónde está él? — preguntó— No se ve por ninguna parte a ese marido tuyo.

— Robert se ha adelantado para anunciar nuestra llegada. Esperaba que Draco estuviera asomado en una de las ventanas, esperando mi llegada. Aunque hemos llegado con varios días de antelación.

— Por lo menos podría haber salido algún elfo. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Han desaparecido o están muertos?

Antes de que Astoria pudiera contestar, se oyó el eco de una carcajada masculina. Pero la dirección del sonido era difícil de establecer. Astoria, sin explicación alguna, dirigió la mirada hacia la distante torre.

Alguien estaba mirándola desde allí. Hasta vislumbró la silueta de un hombre caminando por debajo de los arcos, una extraña figura con barba en punta, vestida con una túnica y una capucha. Astoria abrió la boca, sorprendida, cuando aquella figura se detuvo y le dirigió una cortés inclinación.

Entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor, pero el hombre ya se había marchado, dejándola en la duda de lo que acababa de ver. Quizá no fuera otra cosa que una broma del sol jugando entre las nubes.

Temblaba y se envolvió mejor en la capa. Pero en ese momento se olvidó de la extraña visión porque escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban. Alguien bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de piedra de la mansión. Con el corazón desbocado, Astoria se volvió, preparada para recibir el mejor saludo de su recién estrenado marido.

Sin embargo, lo que la joven vio fuea su escolta, que llegaba sin aliento.

— ¡Robert! ¿Nos has anunciado? — preguntó Astoria.

— Sí, madam. Pero no nos han dejado entrar.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Harriet.

— Un elfo horrible y viejo ha abierto la puerta. Me ha dicho que el señor Malfoy no está en casa.

— ¿Que no está en casa? — repitió Astoria con voz débil.

— Ha dicho que deberíamos marchamos y volver más tarde.

— Qué impertinencia — dijo Harriet enfadada— ¿Le has dicho quiénes somos?

— Lo siento, miss Greengrass. El elfo loco no me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara.

— Vamos a ver qué pasa — dijo Harriet torciendo el gesto.

— No, Harriet — se apresuró a decir Astoria— No tiene sentido empezar a aporrear una puerta hasta que sepamos lo que...

La precaución de Astoria no hizo mella en su prima, porque se lanzó escaleras arriba como un general ordenando tomar el castillo bajo una tormenta. La joven exhaló un profundo suspiro y se fuedetrás de su prima lo mejor que pudo con sus incómodos tacones. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de la escalinata, Harriet ya estaba aporreando la puerta con el llamador de latón, de tal manera que debió de oírse por todo el castillo.

Antes de que Astoria tuviera tiempo de rogarle a su prima que lo hiciera con más suavidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe y se asomó un elfo viejo canoso y calvo. Sus brillantes ojos negros que resaltaban entre unas espesas cejas le recordaron a Astoria un cuento que su niñera le contaba de un elfo que buscaba oro en lugares oscuros y secretos de la tierra.

El elfo que tenía delante torcía la boca en un gesto de fastidio.

— Ya les he dicho que se vayan — gruñó— Trigghome no permite que entren extraños en casa cuando el amo no está, y mucho menos... mujeres — pronunció la última palabra como si se estuviera refiriendo a una especie de gusano molesto.

— No somos extraños, vaya impertinencia — exclamó Harriet— ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?

— Ha salido.

— ¿Y cuándo se dignará volver?

— No lo sé. Quizá dentro de una hora, puede que dentro de diez. El amo no le da cuentas a nadie de lo que hace.

— Pues es algo que va a tener que cambiar — empezó a protestar Harriet, pero Astoria la cortó.

— ¡Harriet, por favor! — con la experiencia que había adquirido en casa de sus padres, se adelantó, apartó a Harriet y se dirigió al elfo con su sonrisa más agradable y confiada— Claro, haces muy bien obedeciendo las órdenes de tu amo, Trigghome, ¿no es así? Pero tiene que comprender la situación, soy la esposa de su amo y acabo de llegar de Londres.

— Ah — Trigghome no abrió un centímetro la puerta y contempló a Astoria con más antipatía todavía que antes— Ya he oído decir que el amo ha tomado una esposa de Londres.

— Yo soy su esposa. Así, si eres es tan amable de permitirnos entrar y quizá llamar al ama de llaves...

— Aquí no tenemos. — Trigghome levantó la barbilla con gesto orgulloso— Aquí no han entrado mujeres desde hace años.

— Por lo menos ninguna en su sano juicio — añadió en un murmullo.

— ¡Qué! — gritó Harriet, pero Astoria la ignoró e hizo un esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia.

— Entonces al menos muéstrenos un salón donde esperar la vuelta de su amo.

— No es posible. No, estando fuera el amo — repitió tozudo Trigghome.

— Pero es su esposa, idiota — exclamó Harriet.

— No hay excepciones — y diciendo esto cerró la puerta en la cara de Astoria que se quedó allí, atónita, hasta que la hizo volver en sí la voz indignada de Harriet.

— ¡Qué ultraje! ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta? ¿A qué clase de lugar nos has traído, Astoria, donde a la dueña de la casa no se le permite cruzar la puerta?

— No lo sé, Hetty — murmuró Astoria, alejándose lentamente de la casa, sintiéndose acobardada. En primer lugar no había visto a su marido y luego la entrada a su castillo encantado era impedida por ese elfo viejo. Nada estaba saliendo como ella había esperado.

Mientras descendía la escalinata, Harriet la seguía protestando.

— ¿Y qué ha querido decir ese Thrigghome con lo de que no había mujeres en este lugar, al menos ninguna en su sano juicio?

— Lo ignoro, Harriet, no lo sé. — Astoria se apretó la frente con los dedos esforzándose por pensar— Quizá sólo se trata de cosas que están en la imaginación de ese elfo tan raro o cree que su deber es decirnos que nos vayamos de aquí. Es obvio que ha cometido una equivocación.

— Y tú vienes a vivir aquí. — Harriet sujetó a Astoria por el brazo— Creo que deberías marcharte mientras todavía estás a tiempo. Es un lugar oscuro y extraño — se volvió para mirar la mansión e hizo un gesto elocuente— Estoy segura de que nadie te culparía si volvieses a Londres inmediatamente.

¿Nadie? Astoria sintió el peso de la miniatura entre sus pechos. El recuerdo del joven solitario pintado en el marfil le ayudó a cobrar fuerzas.

— A mí no me va a echar un elfo loco— dijo liberándose de Harriet— Estoy segura de que cuando vuelva el señor de Malfoy, le sorprenderá cómo he sido tratada.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras tanto? ¿Sentarte en los escalones a esperarlo?

— Pues sí, si tengo que hacerlo.

Harriet le dirigió una mirada exasperada. Todavía estaban discutiendo el asunto cuando se oyó un grito procedente de los pies de la escalinata de piedra.

El joven Robert corrió escaleras arriba agitando el sombrero lleno de excitación.

— Se aproxima un hombre, señorita. Quizás es su marido.

Astoria se puso en tensión. Desde su posición aventajada, distinguió la silueta de un hombre solitario que caminaba a la mansión Malfoy.

Seguramente era Draco. No podía ser otro. Y entonces miró a Harriet dirigiéndole una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Draco viene a casa. Ahora lo verás, Hetty. Y todo irá bien.

No esperó a que su prima replicara, sino que le dio la espalda llena de excitación y nerviosismo. Pero cuando el hombre se aproximó un poco más, la sonrisa de Astoria desapareció.

No era su Draco, sino un extraño alto y poderoso, un hombre que se parecía mucho más a los bribones de los sueños de Harriet que al gentil marido de Astoria. Vestido de negro desde la cabeza a las botas altas. El rubio platinado de su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto.

— ¡Por Dios! — Astoria escuchó la voz de Harriet— No me digas que ese gran bruto es tu...

— ¡No! — la mano de Astoria se dirigió a la miniatura y la apretó como si fuera un talismán para alejar al diablo— ¡Claro que no! Sin embargo, a medida que el hombre se acercaba un presentimiento iba tomando forma y experimentaba una poderosa urgencia de correr y ponerse a salvo dentro del carruaje.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre entró en el patio mientras los criados de Astoria se apartaban como si el suelo se hubiera abierto para dejar salir al señor de los infiernos.

Al llegar lo único que dijo ante ellas fue

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó con una voz ronca llena de impaciencia— ¿Dónde diablos está mi esposa?

################################################## ###############

Y ahora que creen que pase todo será miel sobre hojuelas ahora que se conozcan Draco y Astoria será amor a primera vista?

La respuesta pronto…..

saludos


End file.
